mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Rainboom/Gallery
Teaching Fluttershy to cheer RD reinforcing the elements of a good cheer S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash goes over the elements of a good cheer with Fluttershy. Cheer lesson S01E16.png|"So now that you know the elements of a good cheer... Fluttershy about to cheer S1E16.png|...let's hear one!" Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png|Yay. Rainbow Dash Disappointed S1E16.PNG|*Facehoof Rainbow Dash S1E16.PNG|Rainbow needs a real cheer! Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png|Yay. Louder, Fluttershy S1E16.PNG|Louder! Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png|Yay. Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|LOUDER! Fluttershy right before "loudest" yay S1E16.png|*Fluttershy about to inhale. Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png|Fluttershy inhaling deeply in an attempt to give a loud cheer. Fluttershy final yay S1E16.png| Yaaay. Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|''Ohh.....'' Rainbow Dash disappointed S1E16.png|Too loud? Rainbow's practice RD bracing herself for a rehearsal S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash on top of a cloud. Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png|"Yay." Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png|''Time to fly!'' Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png|Rainbow speeds up Phase 1 of first attempt S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, dashing passed trees. Wind swept Fluttershy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash's sheer speed flying past Fluttershy Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png|Rainbow twirls the clouds Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Fluttershy fusion derpy Fluttershy "Way to go!" S1E16.Png|Way to go! :) Fluttershy watching RD attempt sonic rainboom S1E16.png|She knows this can't end well. Mach cone forms during first attempt S1E16.png|Attempting to do a Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash comes to a halt S1E16.png|This is what a failed Sonic Rainboom looks like before... Rainbow Dash being flung S01E16.png|Rainbow Stretch Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png|Fluttershy with her hoof over her mouth. A cheering problem and Rarity's solution Putting away the last book S1E16.png|"Last one!" Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png|"Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books, guys." Twilight "it was a crazy weekend of studying" S1E16.png|"It was a crazy weekend of studying!" Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash incoming! Smoke S1E16.png|The clouds before they clear, to show Rainbow Dash. Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|...and after. Fluttershy saying woo hoo S1E16.png|A shy flutter upon the window sill. Fluttershy entering Twilight's house S01E16.png|Woohoo. Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png|"Did my cheering do that?" Fluttershy liked the cloud-spinning part S1E16.png|"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin." Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash accusing Fluttershy of a feeble cheering performance. Pinkie explains Best Young Flyer competition S1E16.png|"Best Young Flyer competition is where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles!" Pinkie demonstrating "Some are fast!" S1E16.png|"Some are fast!" Pinkie demonstrating "And some are graceful" S1E16.png|"And some are graceful..." Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png|"Wooah!" Pinkie "Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" S1E16.png|"Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" Pinkie tells Twilight she needs to get out more S1E16.png|Twilight asks what a sonic rainboom is, and Pinkie tells her, "You really need to get out more." Pinkie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|"The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast..." Pinkie leaps off windowsill S1E16.png|Bouncy, Pinkie Pie, leaping off the walls! Pinkie "A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once" S1E16.png|"BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Pinkie excitedly rears when describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|A, very bouncy Pinkie Pie. Applejack "And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" S1E16.png|"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off." Rainbow Dash looking confident S1E16.png|"It was a long time ago. I was just a filly." Pinkie "you're gonna do it again" S1E16.png|"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Rainbow Dash hesitates S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash is uncertain when Pinkie asks her that. Rainbow Dash "Are... you kidding?" S1E16.png|"A-are you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep!" Rainbow Dash describing the grand prize S1E16.png|"The grand prize is an entire day with The Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!" Fluttershy says another yay S01E16.png|"Yay!" RD to friends "I'm gonna go rest up" S1E16.png|"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't want to over-prepare myself, you know." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S01E16.png|"You, on the other hand..." Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|"...better keep practicing!" Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Fluttershy is unsure, if she could scream loud enough to help Dash. Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png|"She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" Applejack is not amused S1E16.png|Seems like,Applejack still doubts Pinkie. Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|Bump! Rarity shoves Twilight Sparkle to find a solution to the flight-less ponies' problem in reaching Cloudsdale. Rarity really wants to help Rainbow Dash. Magic surrounding Rarity S1E16.png|Twilight casting a very difficult spell on Rarity to give her wings Rarity with wings S1E16.png|During the transformation... I think it worked S1E16.png|Isn't it beautiful? In Cloudsdale Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png|The amazing city in the sky, Cloudsdale. City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|The pegasi cloud city. Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|I just don't know what'll go wrong Billy taunts Rainbow Dash S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash tries to ignore her old enemies Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png|Now wait just a minute Fluttershy not assertive S1E16.png|Sorry...I'm trying to be more assertive... Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Anyway she is going to do a sonic rainboom RD doubtfully listens to Fluttershy's ineffective consolation S1E16.png|Fluttershy reassures her, "Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred thousand times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sportsfan ponies." Rainbow Dash feeling the pressure S1E16.png|Feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash trying to cope with the pressure S1E16.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash freaks out S1E16.png|Pressure overload. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png|"Aaaaaah! What do I do?! Every pony's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Everfree Forest!" Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png|''MY LIFE IS RUINED!'' The non-pegasi arrive Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|Fluttershy is always quiet, but now she's speechless! Rarity's wings S01E16.png|Aren't my wings smashing? Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gaping at Rarity's new wings S1E16.png|Rainbow and Fluttershy are amazed by Rarity's wings. Fluttershy supportive S1E16.png|''It's incredible.'' Pinkie walks on clouds for the first time S1E16.png|Pinkie smiling like always. Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png|Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds... Pinkie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png|Cart-wheeling on a cloud, looks like fun. Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png|See? We can walk in Cloudsdale... Fluttershy following Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Fluttershy in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png|Rarity admiring her new wings Cloudsdale boutique S1E16.png|The front of a boutique in Cloudsdale. Pegasus construction workers see Rarity S1E16.png|The Pegasus workers stop to admire Rarity. Touring the weather factories Cloudsdale weather factory S1E16.png|Where Equestria's weather is made by pegasi. Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Why snowflakes are all so special Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png|The group watch as the snowflakes are being made Rainbow pools S1E16.png|Rainbow pools in Cloudsdale. Pinkie licks the rainbow S1E16.png|Pinkie dips her hoof into a pool and tastes it. Pinkie's face before she tastes the spiciness S1E16.png Pinkie's reaction 1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie's reaction 2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie with a green face S1E16.png|Wishing somepony else is green with envy! Pinkie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow. Pinkie's reaction 3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's reaction 4 S1E16.png|What, is Pinkie channeling Robin Williams? Pinkie's reaction 5 S1E16.png|Pinkie's glad that's over, as Applejack and Twilight can barely contain their laughter Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|The rainbow must be supernova spicy because Pinkie is the same pony who eats her cupcakes with hot sauce. The bullies admiring Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity's wings just seem to impress everyone Rarity "Oh, they were just admiring my wings" S1E16.png|"Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash." Rarity enjoying the attention from the bullies S1E16.png RD looks sad after Dumb-bell, Hoops, and Score laugh at her in the rainbow room S1E16.png|Fluttershy tactfully suggests that they go and see the cloud manufacturing process. Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png|So that is how clouds are made! Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|All eyes are on Rarity. Rarity shows off resplendent wings in the factory S1E16.png|"Oh, how can you ask me to put away perfection?" Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|"Whoah!" Rarity in front of the sun at the weather factory S01E16.png|"Wa-ha-ha!" A super nervous Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash Surprised S1E16.PNG|What? Rarity is joining the competition? Rainbow Dash looks amazed S1E16.png The Best Young Flyers' competition Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png|The floating cloud colosseum where the Best Young Flyers competition is held. Time Turner pegasus variant S1E16.png Rarity still prepping S1E16.png|Hold on I'm going to be a while! Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|Pinkie Pie...What is that? Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png|Wave to your subjects Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png|THE WONDERBOLTS! The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png|Wonderbolts firework. The Wonderbolts' fireworks S1E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png Rainbow Dash true joy smile S01E16.png|Nervous as she is, The Wonderbolts' performance always places a smile on her face. Time Turner chewing hay S1E16.png Rainbow Dash watching Time Turner run off S1E16.png Rarity is number four and she's still prepping S1E16.png|"I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?" Rainbow Dash about to pull off Derpy's sticker S1E16.png Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png|Derpy the Proud Applejack wondering where Rainbow Dash is S1E16.png|"Hmm.. Wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet? The competition's almost over." Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png|How sad Superscared Rainbow Dash curled up on the floor S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash is now just frozen with fear Rarity emerging from dressing room S1E16.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity is ready S1E16.png|"Rarity... is ready." Rainbow Dash flustered when she finds out she and Rarity have to perform together S1E16.png|Don't look at the costume, you'll go blind if you look at the costume Rainbow Dash finally comes out S1E16.png Friends cheering when RD and Rarity come out S1E16.png|That's a HUMAN hand!! WHERE DID SHE GET THAT!? Rarity tells RD she changed the music S1E16.png|"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music." Rainbow Dash worried S1E16.png|"That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." Rainbow Dash petrified S1E16.png Sky_S1E16.png Rainbow knocks into Phase One cloud S1E16.png|The nerves get her in the first stage of her performance... Rainbow Dash crashes head-on into wall S1E16.png Fluttershy "Look, phase 2 is working!" S1E16.png|"Look! Phase 2 is working!" Phase 2 stray cloud hits Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|...and in the second stage as well... Rainbow Dash sees that her cloud almost hit Celestia S1E16.png|Oh boy, that almost hit Princess Celestia. Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png|...while Rarity gets it spot on Rarity looks at camera S1E16.png|Readying herself for the last part where she will fly up to the sun. Rainbow Dash bracing herself for phase 3 S1E16.png Rarity and RD flying into the sky S1E16.png|Flight of the two elements. S1E16 Dash Flying Up.PNG|Dashie! Dashie! Basara! Basara! Rarity sweating S1E16.png|Pinkie's tail should be twitching about now. Rarity "Look upon me, Equestria, for I am Rarity!" S1E16.png|"I. Am. Rarity!" (she certainly is) Rarity beams over Cloudosseum S1E16.png|Rarity finishes on a high... Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Fellow ponies enjoy Rarity's wings of sunlight Rarity's plunge Rarity on fire! S01E16.png|Rarity... have you forgotten Twilight's warning? Rarity momentarily unaware of destroyed wings S1E16.png|What? Rarity realizes her wings are gone S1E16.png|"Uh oh!" Rarity falling S01E16.png|Now I know how Icarus felt. Rarity flails her arms as she freefalls S1E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|The Wonderbolts The Wonderbolts try to save Rarity S1E16.png Rarity screaming as Wonderbolts hurtle towards her S1E16.png|Weirdest falling expression? Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts to the rescue! Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png|Soarin' diving to save Rarity. Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png|Spitfire getting knocked out by Rarity by mistake. Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts... need rescuing Fluttershy can't look S1E16.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to see her friend fall to her death The sonic rainboom! Rainbow Dash sees Rarity falling S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash hears Rarity scream. Falling Rarity gasps at Rainbow's increasing speed S1E16.png|Even Rarity is amazed. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight watching the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Four of the Main 6 watch the Sonic Rainboom. RD charging Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash charging for the sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash before the sonic rainboom S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash trying to catch up with the falling ponies. Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 1 S1E16.png Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 2 S1E16.png Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|So awesome! Rainbow Dash doing a sonic rainboom 3 S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png|Turns out a sonic rainboom is even more colorful than what Rarity had in mind Fluttershy jumping and screaming when RD succeeds S1E16.png|Fluttershy jumps up and down and screams, "SHE DID IT!" Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash being a hero. Rainbow Dash "Woah!" S1E16.png|"Whoa!" Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash saves Rarity and the Wonderbolts! Cloudsdale and the rainbow overhead S1E16.png|Cloudsdale gets illuminated by Rainbow Dash's rainbow. A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|A hero's welcome Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle cheering for Rainbow Dash Tears in Dash's eyes S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity thanking Rainbow for saving her life. Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png|"BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale rainbow S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash's beautiful rainbow over Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash performing a sonic rainboom S1E16.gif|Sonic Rainboom animated Rarity's apology and The Wonderbolts Dizzy Twister and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png|"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!" The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|''We still love you!'' Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|"And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever ever forgive me?" The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts show up. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts thanking Rainbow Dash, much to her surprise Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash is very excited Princess Celestia and Guards S1E16.png|Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash. Sad Rarity.png Rarity apologizing to Princess Celestia S1E16.png|"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|The new best flier in Equestria! Rainbow Dash receiving the award S1E16.png|The best thing about winning the Best Young Flyer competition isn't receiving an award from Princess Celestia, it's showing everypony online that I did. Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash winning the competition Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|"Have you learned about friendship from this experience?" Twilight: "I did, Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me." Rarity tells Celestia what she learned S1E16.png|"I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends." Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies S1E16.png|Her crown is 20% more awesome then Celestia's. Bullies want to hang out with Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|The bullies apologize to Rainbow Dash about before and want to hang out with her... Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin' and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png|...too bad she has plans with the Wonderbolts! Category:Season 1 episode galleries